Power Girl
Karen Starr, also known as Power Girl,' '''is a superheroine from an alternate Earth who is well known for her abnormally large breasts and her seductive, snarky attitude. Despite her role as a hero, people criticize her revealing costume, saying it makes her look like a whore, though a lot of men have no problem with it for obvious reasons. When she gets bored, she goes to bars and clubs to pick up men for erotic one-night stands. When Hulk meets her, he becomes Power Girl's lover after seven years, much to Supergirl's disgust. After being defeated by Supergirl in a comedic fight (including Supergirl twisting Power Girl's nipples and Power Girl tickling Supergirl), Power Girl is convinced to help protect Earth-38 on the condition of being allowed to date Hulk. Power Girl is eventually tickled almost to death by Ivy, driving her insane and corrupting her. She is played mainly by '''Kate Upton', though her Earth-4 counterpart is portrayed by Claire Holt. History Power Girl appears in a flashback episode. She is at a bar when a young businessman walks up to her and compliments her figure. However, Power Girl turns down his obvious flirtatious remarks and walks away. Suddenly, she changes her mind out of boredom and starts aggressively kissing the man outside the bar in an alley. They are then shown having sex in a hotel room. The man positions himself on top of her and repeatedly kisses her on the lips, neck, and her large breasts. He rolls off of her after making her orgasm due to sucking her breasts and belly, obviously exhausted. He "accidentally" says a rather insulting thing about Power Girl being a hooker, and she angrily leaves, making him feel bad for what he said. Personality Power Girl is quite snarky, saying one-liners during fights with criminals and supervillain alike. She's also quite seductive when a situation demands it, such as when she seduced Lex Luthor before knocking him out so she could steal confidential files that he had gathered together, all of which had detailed dossiers on various superheroes, including herself as well as Hulk. Physical Appearance Power Girl is an extremely beautiful and gorgeous woman with short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a shapely, voluptuous body, with her most notable trait being her large, ample bosoms. Because of her amazing beauty, she has often been dubbed by people as "the sexiest superheroine from Earth-2", though women that're jealous of her appearance have a habit of calling Power Girl "Super Slut". Powers * Kryptonian physiology: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Karen's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she gains a variety of tremendous abilities. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. When Superman was under the effects of Silver Kryptonite he fought her without restraint and yet she was able to, albeit barely, best her more powerful and experienced cousin in their fight, using his rage to outfight him; however, it should be noted that Clark and Karen were at the brink of exhaustion at the time. ** Solar energy absorption: While Karen's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to the light of a yellow sun will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. *** Accelerated healing factor: Karen's metabolism is tremendously enhanced by solar energy, allowing accelerated healing abilities and burning calories at a superhuman rate, making her practically immune to becoming fat or obese. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. She enjoys the luxuries of eating food without fear of becoming obese. **** Contaminant immunity: Karen has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. *** Flight: Karen is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at hyper-sonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. James once described her as being even faster than Clark. *** Heat vision: By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Karen can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity and temperature from her eyes. Her heat vision can even leave severe burns on Hulk's skin. *** Invulnerability: Karen is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, and she can have sexual intercourse for several hours before showing any signs of exhaustion. However, her invulnerability, while incredible, can be broken through if she fights beings of equal or even superior strength, such as when she fought Hulk, as his attacks were able to stagger and exhaust her to the point where she passed out into unconsciousness. She is also susceptible to tickle torture. **** Extreme heat resistance: Karen feels no pain when exposed to extreme heat, This was also shown when she removed a hot pan from her oven with her bare hands. **** Self-sustenance: Due to the effects of a yellow sun, Karen's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. **** Atmospheric adaption: While Karen does require oxygen, her physicality allows her to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. *** Longevity: As a Kryptonian, Karen's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. *** Super hearing: Karen has super-sensitive ears that can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. *** Super speed: Karen possesses the ability to move at hyper-sonic speeds, both through flight and on foot. Once she started to actually use her powers in a less restrained way, she was easily able to move at even greater supersonic speeds to the point where she could almost catch up with a tachyon-enhanced speedster like Barry Allen, though it is worth noting that Barry could then with tachyon enhancement, and can now without tachyons, easily go fast as Mach 13 whereas Karen's top speed peaks at around Mach 6-7. She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. **** Accelerated perception: When moving at super speeds, Karen is still able to take in everything going on around her, except much slower. *** Super strength: Karen's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Kara's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1, or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside Hulk, Supergirl, and J'onn J'onzz Despite her strength, Karen still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as planes or ships. **** Thunderclap: When Kara uses her super strength to clap her hands together, it creates a powerful shockwave that throws enemies back. It also destroys glass, pushes objects away from her, and disorients anyone nearby. However, it is far weaker than Hulk's thunderclap. *** Super stamina: Karen can run, fight or fly for long periods of time, without getting tired. Her stamina is apparently even greater than that of his cousin, Clark's, she was able to defeat him in their confrontation (when he was under the influence of Silver Kryptonite at the time) due to Kara outlasting him in terms of stamina. *** Telepathy immunity: Karen is immune to most forms of telepathic powers, even from someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz, but not from the Dominator device, Psi or M'yrnn J'onzz. Karen has shown in many episodes to possess a partial resistance against telepathic torture. *** X-ray vision: Karen has the ability to see through objects, except for lead. Abilities * Genius level-intellect: While not as smart as Supergirl, Power Girl is quite intelligent due to her growing up in a advanced civilization as well as having knowledge about other alien species, their abilities and heritage. Power Girl also had to learn to carefully calculate how she uses her powers so she doesn't kill someone or destroy the city. ** Multilingual: Power Girl is capable of fluently speaking English and Kryptonese. * Expert combatant: Power Girl has been shown to be able to handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, and can use their own momentum against them. Power Girl is a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against experienced opponents. As the series went on, she became even better at this than Supergirl, managing to hold her own against Supergirl whenever they spar. Her proficiency in combining combat skills with her raw might became Her strength is so great that she can even almost match Hulk's strength (however, it should be noted that Hulk and Karen were at the brink of exhaustion at the time and Karen was exhausted as well, passing out after the fight ended). Spider-Gwen has also been shown capable of stopping Power Girl's punches. * High tolerance for pain: Power Girl has remarkable tolerance for pain, as even when weakened by Green Kryptonite, she was able to resist and keep fighting. She also became partially immune to magic. * Seduction: Karen is easily able to seduce people using her body into doing what she wants, such as convincing Hulk to hang out with her. * Dancing: Like Barry, Kara is a talented dancer as shown when she had to seduce a wealthy alien to get close to him. * Eidetic memory: Kara seems to have an eidetic memory as she can recall everyone she has ever saved when she was investigating a cult. Weaknesses * Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Karen is vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it will cause a different adverse affect on her. ** Green Kryptonite: Green Kryptonite not only physically hurts Karen, but weakens her physical attributes, leaving her vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. ** Red Kryptonite: If exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys Karen's inhibitions and turns her into a corrupt version of herself. Left without morality, compassion, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, Kara will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making her a danger to everyone around her. ** Silver Kryptonite: If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause Karen to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. * Extreme energy: Extreme amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Reactron suit or Livewire's electricity, can be enough to kill Karen. ** Solar energy overload: If Karen absorbs too much solar energy, it will act as a poison and kill her. * Red sun energy: Karen is powerless when exposed to the energy of a red sun. * Blue sun energy: Karen is powerless when exposed to the energy of a blue sun.46 * Solar energy depletion: Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Karen loses all of her powers and is rendered human for at least a day. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Karen to get injured and killed as easy as killing a human. * Lead: Even with her X-ray vision, Karen cannot see through lead. * High-frequencies: Although considered a strength, Karen's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound-based powers, like Silver Banshee and Black Siren can potentially be powerful enough to cause Karen's ears to bleed. * Sound-dampening technology: The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kara slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. Equipment * Power Girl suit: Karen wears a protective super suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Power Girl, when she goes out fighting crime. It was designed by herself and is shown to be immune to most forms of physical damage, having only been pierced by alien technology, such as Kryptonite. Karen is able to change into her suit in seconds, usually keeping it underneath normal civilian clothing. Quotes "Hey! My eyes aren't on my boobs!" –Power Girl to a thug that she catches gazing at her big breasts Episode Appearances *'Power Comes In Twos' *'Power Girl' *'Woman of Steel' *'Hulk's Kryptonite' Trivia *Power Girl had a lesbian phase before meeting Hulk. This is also shown when Anna Brewer easily seduces her into kissing her. *She is ticklish, which is first revealed in Woman of Steel, as well as when Anna Brewer and her allies tickle her to death. *Power Girl's favorite foods are nachos, cheeseburgers, and donuts, and her favorite drinks are Diet Coke and Sprite. Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Females with big chests Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens